Tai's Rival
by Fruitloop Trooper
Summary: There's a new kid in town who has the hots for Sora. What's Tai going to do?(Complete)
1. Default Chapter Title

Tai's Rival  
  
This is season 2.  
  
part 1  
  
"So," Sora asked, walking down the hall of the school,"Did you hear the latest news?"  
  
"What?" Tai asked walking beside her.  
  
"I hear there's a new student in our class," she said.  
  
"Really?" he asked as they stopped by their lockers. Their lockers were right next to each other, Matt's was across the hall, and Izzy's was right next to Tai. All the better because Tai and Sora were going out. They weren't boyfriend/girlfriend yet. Sora asked Mimi when they should be a couple, and Tai asked Matt. They both gave the same answer, "When you think you're ready." Tai was ready, but he wasn't so sure about Sora.  
  
"Talking about the new kid?" Matt asked, walking up,"I hear that he's loaded! His father owns and runs some sort of mega business, with ties all over the world!"  
  
"And I hear that he's a great soccer player," Izzy said,"At his old school, he was their most valuable player."  
  
"Speaking of soccer," Tai said to Sora,"We've got finals in a couple of weeks, we could sure use your help."  
  
She shook her head,"Tai, we've been through this before, I play tennis now."  
  
He shrugged,"It was worth a shot."   
  
Then the bell sounded,"Well," she said,"Let's go so I can meet this kid."  
  
As they walked down the hall, Matt said to Tai,"Why'd you ask her that for? She's a tennis player now."  
  
"I now," he said,"but our team needs help. I thought I might have been able to convince her, but I should have known better. She has lost her Tom boyishness, and is acting a lot more feminine, not that I'm complaining."  
  
Matt saw the smile on his face,"You're glad?"  
  
"Kind of. You don't know how hard it is when you walk in a public place and they think your companion is a guy!"  
  
He was suddenly hit in the head by Sora's bag,"I was never mistaken for a guy!"  
  
"I know, I know!"  
  
  
They walked into their class room and sat at their desks. The teacher walked in. "Settle down," she said,"We have a new student today. His name is Shugi Otamo."  
  
The class fell silent as Shugi walked in. He had short black hair and brown eyes. Tai wasn't even paying attention until he head Sora whisper to one of her friends,"Wow, he's hot!"  
  
Tai bolted right up and stared at him. Shugi's eyes scanned the class room, then stopped on Sora. He walked right up to her,"Please to meet you," he said.  
  
"N-N-Nice to meet you," she said, trying not to faint. Tai could feel his anger boiling.  
  
"Please," the teacher said,"You can socialize after class. You can take your seat next to Sora, but please, no talking."  
  
Tai clenched his pencil so hard that it broke. He saw Shugi flirting with Sora. He was cringing so hard that he was shaking. "Tai," Matt whispered, "Calm down. You look like your about to blow."  
  
Tai struggled to regain himself. "That guy is going to pay!" he said to himself.  
  
  
As usual, at lunch time, Tai, Matt, and Izzy ran as fast as they could to get into the cafeteria before the rush. Today was no exception. With Tai in the lead, using the agility that won him captain of the soccer team, he quickly got him, Matt, and Izzy lunch before anyone else even set foot in that room.  
  
Once the crowed started coming in, Tai scanned the area for Sora. She came in, with Shugi right behind her. Tai stared at them. "Is Sora going to sit with him?" Matt asked,"She usually sits with us."  
  
His question was answered when the two of them sat at a table alone. Tai clenched his fist so hard that the spoon started to bend. "Tai, are you all right?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Yes," he growled,"Everything's just fine."  
  
He started eating, but because he was quivering with anger, the soup he was trying to eat was getting all over the table, and on himself. Tai finally gave up on that, and started to drink it, but it was still getting all over the place. "Careful," Matt said,"You're getting some in your mouth."  
  
He slammed the bowl down. "Very funny," he said, dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"What is wrong?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Don't be stupid!" Matt said,"Can't you see he's jealous?"  
  
"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Tai yelled, louder than he meant. Soon the entire cafeteria was staring at him. Matt and Izzy could see his face turning into an apple. "Uh," Matt said,"Soccer team will win at the finals next week, right?"  
  
"Right!" everyone yelled, then went back to eating.  
  
"Thanks," Tai said.  
  
"So," Izzy said, completely oblivious,"Who are you going to ask to the Prom?"  
  
Matt shot him a, 'Shut up now!' look, but it was too late. Tai said,"I was going to ask Sora, but she's probably going with Shugi, now!"  
  
"Tai, be reasonable," Matt said,"She's only known him for a day. If he asks her, he's the fastest player I've ever seen."  
  
"Maybe you should ask her now," Izzy suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea," Tai said,"I'll go right now."  
  
They watched him get up and walk over to Sora and Shugi. They saw Tai ask Sora, then Tai throwing his hands up. "Good," Matt said,"She said yes."  
  
Then she saw Tai run back to their table and sit down. "Well?" Matt asked, taking a sip of water.  
  
"I just saw he kiss her."  
  
Matt spit out all of his water all over Izzy's face.   
  
"So did you ask her?"  
  
"No, And he's going to be on the soccer team too," Tai said, with fire in his eyes.  
  
"Uh, Tai," Izzy said,"Promise me you won't do anything stupid."  
  
"Oh," he said, getting up to through out his garbed,"I would never think I doing that."  
  
After he left, Matt turned to Izzy,"E-mail Davis. Tell him to watch Tai when their practicing."  
  
  
Later that day, while he was changing in the locker room for soccer practice, Davis read the e-mail from Izzy. "I don't believe this," he said, nearly breaking his pocket organizer. He closed the message and smiled a bit when he saw the Digi-egg of Courage on the screen.  
  
He placed it in the pocket of his jeans in his locker, when he saw T.K. standing there. "Davis," he said,"Matt sent me over to make sure you got Izzy's message."  
  
"Yeah," he said,"I'll keep on eye on Tai, though I don't know why. I'd cream this guy myself for taking his girl, but I know Tai can handle it himself. I can't belive this guy, kissing Sora right in front of Tai!"  
  
"Maybe Sora's got a side to it," T.K. suggested.  
  
"But who would know? Kari?"  
  
T.K. shook his head. "She'd never talk about her love life to Kari, simply because she's Tai's sister."  
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
"Well, she wouldn't think twice about telling Mimi, they were best friends, but she's in America. Plus, I hear that she's been restricted to five hours a month to talk to her. Evidently, she's been racking up her phone bill. I can only imagine how much long distance it takes to call America, especially with Mimi on the other line."  
  
They thought for a moment longer before they both said at the same time,"Yolei!"  
  
"Okay," Davis said,"You go and talk to her, I've got to watch Tai."  
  
T.K. nodded. "I'll call you later."  
  
"Right," Davis said as he ran onto the field.  
  
Once he got out there, he saw they were all ready stretching. He saw Tai staring at Shingu. "If looks could kill..." he said, walking up to Tai.  
  
"Watch yourself today," Tai said to him,"Things are really going to heat up." Then he walked away.  
  
"Okay!" the coach yelled,"Fora changed of pace, we're going to do a scrimmage first, and I'm going to let you choose your teams. Captains are Tai and......Shingu."  
  
The two of them walked away from the line and turned back to face them. "By the way," Shingu said,"I am going to ask Sora to the Prom, and you'd better not get in my way."  
  
Tai growled at him."Davis, your on my team! Get over here now!" he commanded without taking his gaze off of Shingu.  
  
Davis walked over and stood behind him. "Yes, sir," he said.  
  
Shingu saw that and figured that Tai must be Davis's superior in something, almost like Davis was a solder, and Tai was his commanding officer. Maybe Tai was the leader of something, if so, there were bound to be others than just Davis. He didn't know what was going on, but he was determined to find out.  
  
After the teams were picked, Tai told his team his strategy. "But what about Shingu?" one player asked.  
  
"Leave him to me, " Tai said.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Part 2:  
  
The two sides lined up on the positions in the field. Tai's position on the other team was being filled by Shingu. "Excellent," Tai said,"They two of us will be doing some face offing."  
  
"I don't even think thats a word," Davis mumbled as he took his position next to Tai.  
  
The coach blew his whistle and the game began. Tai passed the ball to Davis first, who then passed the ball back to him. Tai ran up the field, guarding the ball like a mother hen. He saw Shingu running up towards him, but didn't move. "Oh great," Davis thought, "They're playing chicken!"  
  
The two forces ran up towards each other, then at the last possible moment, Tai moved out of the way, but timing it just right so that when he turned, his left leg was slightly up, making Shingu trip over it.  
  
Shingu landed with a thud on the ground. Turning around, he saw Tai score a goal. "This guy is better then I thought," he said to himself,"I'll have to redouble my efforts."  
  
Then Shingu's team had the ball. Shingu ran up the field, with Tai heading straight for him. Tai ran up, moving his arms in a particular position. "Oh great!" Davis said,"He's gonna slide tackle him. And I don't think he'll pull his kick. I've got to get over there!"  
  
Davis ran towards them, he timed it just right so that Tai ran into him, while Davis was still running. "Davis!" Tai yelled, as he got up,"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I, uh," Davis said, still on the ground,"I was just moving."  
  
"Well, did you have to go right in front of me?" he yelled as he ran off.  
  
Davis struggled to his feet. "Oh great," he said,"My foot was pulled all the way back. This is going to be a long game."  
  
  
"Yolei!" T.K. cried,"Yolei wait up!"  
  
He had searched all over for her, but finally found her in their apartment.  
  
"What is it, T.K.?" she asked, concerned. She had never seen her friend act like this, unless it was a real emergence.   
  
"Yolei," he said, almost out of breath,"Did Sora talk to you about a guy named Shingu?"  
  
"Shingu?" she asked, thinking. Then her expression turned sour,"Oh, you mean that no good fiance of hers!"  
  
"What?" T.K. asked, completely thrown off balance,"What do you mean, 'fiance'?"  
  
"Well, Sora told me that a long time ago, before her father died, he had arranged for her to be wed to the son of a friend of his. I don't know the exact details, maybe I should take you to see Sora."  
  
T.K. nodded,"Good idea."  
  
  
It seemed like forever before they reached Sora's apartment. Yolei knocked on her door. "Just a minute," they heard.  
  
Then the door opened and they saw Sora's face. "T.K., Yolei, what a surprise," she said in a cheerful voice, but T.K. knew Sora wasn't happy. Her face was red, as though she had been crying. "Come in."  
  
"What brings you here?" she asked when they walked in.  
  
"Shingu," Yolei said,"T.K. wants to know about him."  
  
Sora sighed,"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Listen," T.K.said,"I'm here on behalf of Tai. He is totally devastated about you and Shingu. He saw you two kiss earlier today."  
  
"Oh no," Sora said," and him and Shingu are at soccer practice."  
  
"We've got Davis watching him, now, tell me about Shingu, please."  
  
Sora sat down on a chair, while T.K. and Yolei sat on the couch. "Well, at least ten years ago, when my father was still alive, we didn't have much money, so he arranged for me to be married to the son of a friend of his, because he didn't want me to have to worry about money like he did. However, my father didn't like the idea of his daughter having to be forced to marry, so, he wrote a special clause in the arengment. It said that as long I am promised to someone, as long as I become someone's fiance before 16th birthday, then the promise between me and Shingu will become void."  
  
She got up and stared out the window. "So," T.K. said,"As long as someone else proposes to you before...when's your 16th birthday?"  
  
"Next Saturday."  
  
"So, as long as you become someone's finance by 12:00, next Friday night, then you won't be promised to Shingu any longer?"  
  
"Yes, that is correct."  
  
  
"That's fine!" T.K. said,"We've just got to tell Tai and.."  
  
"No," Sora said,"You can't. Shingu's father was afraid that someone else and myself would marry just to get out of the agreement, so he wrote a clause that stated that the other person had to propose, and to make sure that I won't talk him into it, I am forbinen to talk to him about it. You can't tell Tai about it, if he really loves me, he'll have to propose without knowing any of this."  
  
"How will Shingu know?" Yolei asked, "I mean, this sounds a little stupid. How can he be with you every second of every day?"  
  
"He doesn't have to, "Sora said,"Nadako."  
  
A young woman walked out of the kitchen. "This," Sora said,"Is Nadako. She is Shingu's insurance. She is with me every second of the day."  
  
T.K. and Yolei stared at her. "And," Nadako said,"There are other special agents watching the school. You can't talk to Tai, without us knowing."  
  
"Please to meet you too," T.K. said, sarcastically.  
  
"And next Friday is the prom," Sora said,"Shingu hasn't asked me yet, but if he does, I'm doomed to him."  
  
  
  
The soccer players were walking down the stairs to the locker room after their practice game. "Great game," they told each other.   
  
"Yeah," one said,"Do you remember when I kicked the ball into the net so hard, it nearly put a hole through it?"  
  
"That's nothing!" another one said,"I slide tackled Ran so hard that he almost broke his leg."  
  
"Yeah right!" Ran said.  
  
"Great game," Davis mumbled, walking down the stairs on a pair of crutches,"Great game. You didn't have to make sure that Tai didn't do anything to Shingu. You didn't have to block every projectile, every punch, every slide tackle. Stupid Matt, stupid Izzy. Stupid Shingu!"  
  
He struggled over and sat on the bench. He started applying alcohol to the wounds on his face, when Shingu walked over. "Davis," he said,"I want to know what you were doing out there."  
  
"I was keeping a promise," Davis said, with hatred in his voice," a couple of friends of mine wanted me to stop Tai from seriously hurting you."  
  
"Hurt me?" Shingu laughed,"He could never hurt me."  
  
"Keep thinking that."  
  
Shingu turned to leave and Davis said,"Oh, watch yourself. If you hadn't notice, Tai has a hard time controlling his temper."  
  
Shingu just left. Davis moaned as he applied the medicine. Then he saw Tai sitting on a bench away from the others. He was staring at a picture. Davis limped over to him.  
  
"Tai," Davis asked, sitting next to him. He was the picture he was looking at. It was a picture of Tai on the day of last year's soccer championship. Davis remembered that day, after the photographer had taken a picture of the team, Tai saw Sora sitting in the bleachers. Since she was a tennis player, she couldn't play. Tai asked the photographer to take a special picture. He said he was very busy, but when he told him it was with a special girl, he agreed.  
  
Tai had gotten Sora off the bleachers and brought her by the camera, despite her complaining that her hair was a mess. The photographer told them to say cheese, that's when Sora placed her arm around Tai's shoulders. "Cheese!" they said.  
  
Davis looked at the way Tai was looking at the picture. "Tai," he said,"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"  
  
"Its funny," he said,"You get used to some things. I got used to fighting evil Digimon, that will never change. And I got used to being made fun of because of my arm brace. That's why I started playing soccer, so they would make fun of me anymore."  
  
Davis just stared at Tai. He had no idea.   
  
Tai sighed,"And I guess, somewhere along the line, I got used to being alone." He looked into Davis's eyes,"I don't want to be alone any more. I'm going to ask Sora to the prom."  
  
  
WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK? I HOPE ITS INTERESTING. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Part 3:  
  
"What?" Davis asked, confused," Run that by me again."  
  
Yolei and T.K. sighed. They were all at T.K.'s apartment that night. Davis had wanted to know what T.K. learned from Sora, so they agreed to meet there. They were discussing the situation with Sora, Shingu and Tai, and also, about Mimi's upcoming visit to Japan.  
  
"Okay," T.K. said,"One more time: due to a contract made by both Singu and Sora's fathers, if Sora doesn't accept a proposal for marriage by her 18th birthday, next Saturday, she will have to marry Shingu. However, the person who proposes to her must have no knowledge of the contract."  
  
"So we can't tell Tai," Yolei said.  
  
Davis thought for a moment,"So, if Tai doesn't propose to Sora by midnight on Friday, she'll have to marry Shingu?"  
  
T.K. nodded,"Yes."  
  
"Next Friday's the Prom!" Davis said.  
  
"Exactly," Yolei said,"So, to that end, we've got to get Tai to propose to her then."  
  
"But we can't tell him too," T.K. said.  
  
"Maybe if we tell Kari, she'll drop hints about it to Tai," Davis said,"I mean, he's all ready going to ask her to the Prom."  
  
"Okay," T.K. said,"Let's hope this works. Now, the next order of business, Mimi is coming for a visit next week. She is coming back to attend our prom."  
  
"So?" Davis asked.  
  
"She was going to stay with Sora, but now she can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Mimi is Sora's best friend, she'll know something is wrong, but we can't tell Mimi."  
  
"Why not?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Because Mimi will blab it to Tai the first chance she gets. She's Sincere, so she isn't very good at keeping secrets."  
  
"Okay," Davis said,"Then who will she be staying with, Yolei?"  
  
"No way, we don't know each other that well."  
  
"Who then?"  
  
  
"Mom says its okay," Kari said on the phone.  
  
"Great!" Davis said on the other end,"the Mimi problem is solved. Now, about Sora..."  
  
"Don't worry," Kari said, confindently,"I'll get Tai to propose to her. I know how much he loves her, even though he won't say it."  
  
"Bye the way, do you know if he asked her to the Prom yet?"  
  
"No," Kari said, sadly,"He's been gone for hours. I'm worried something's happened to him."  
  
"Does he like to go to any place in particular when he's feeling down?"  
  
Kari thought for a moment,"He likes to go to the snack bar in the arcade if he's feeling down."  
  
"Great," Davis said,"I'll go check on him then."  
  
"Wait," Kari said before he hung up,"Why do you think he's there?"  
  
"Because, Sora might have said no."  
  
"Not a chance!" Kari said,"She'd never say no to Tai!"  
  
"Let's hope you're right,"Davis said,"Bye Kari."  
  
  
  
Tai hurriedly ran up to Sora's apartment. He tried to call her numerous times, but every time she picked up, he hung up. He had to do this in person, there was nothing else to it.   
  
He had planned this out in his mind ever since he got home from soccer practice. He nervously knocked on the door. A second later Sora opened the door. "Tai!" she said, cheerfully,"What brings you here?"  
  
"Well, I, uh, um."  
  
"Why don't you come in," she said, letting him in. "Have a seat," she said, mentioning to the couch.  
  
"Okay," he said, sitting down.   
  
"Do you want anything?" she asked, happily.   
  
"Uh, water will be just fine," Tai said. What was with Sora? She was acting very cheerfully to him. She must be very happy to see him.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Sora asked, sitting next to him.  
  
"Sora," Tai said, staring her in the eyes,"I..I.." He took a deep breath,"Sorawillyougotothepromwithme?"  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
  
"Sorawillyougotothepromwithme?"  
  
"Tai," Sora said, nearly laughing,"Slow down."  
  
Tai took a deep breath,"Sora....will...you...go...to...the...prom...with...me?"  
  
Her face turned upside down,"Tai..I..um."  
  
"What?" he asked, afraid.  
  
"I would love to go with you, but..."  
  
"No, "Tai said,"Don't tell me..."  
  
"Shingu all ready asked me, and I accepted."  
  
He looked at her, moments away from tears,"Why?"  
  
She started crying,"I waited for two weeks, and you never asked me. I'm sorry."  
  
She went to hold his hand, but he moved away. He walked to the door, then stopped."Sora, have fun. Even though I can't stand him, I want you to have a good time."  
  
He ran out of the apartment.   
  
  
  
Davis slowly walked up to the table in the snack bar. "Tai?" he asked.  
  
Tai was sitting in the booth sucking down a giant vanilla milkshake, way to fast. "Brain Freeze," Davis said, sitting across from him,"The kid equivalent of getting drunk, though, I don't understand why you just didn't do that."  
  
"Because," Tai said, sarcasticly,"I forgot my fake I.D., why do you think?"  
  
"Easy," Davis said, holding up his hands,"You're pissed at Shingu, not me, remember?"  
  
"I know," Tai said,"You don't have to reminded me."  
  
"She said no?"  
  
"Yeah," Tai said.  
  
Davis waited, and waited. When he figured out Tai wasn't going to say any more, he asked,"What happened?"  
  
"I waited to long to ask her."  
  
"Tai..."  
  
"I hope she has fun. You know, its probably better that she sees Shingu anyway. He's rich, right? He could provided for her so much better than I could."  
  
"Yeah," Davis mumbled under his breath,"That's what her father thought and look where it got her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," Davis said, changing the subject,"Who are you going to go with then?"  
  
"I'm not going to go," Tai said, getting up,"If you'll excuse me, its late, I want to get home."  
  
"Tai, wait!" Davis cried, catching up to him,"You have to go."  
  
"I'm not. Once I see Shingu there with Sora, not even the whole soccer team could hold me down."  
  
Davis tried another tactic as they walked home,"Oh, so the great Taichi Kamiya, captain of the soccer team and leader of the Digidestined is going to lose?"  
  
Tai stopped.  
  
"That's right," Davis said,"The great man who lead the Digidestined to victory against the evil Digimon, is going to lose a battle against some snot-knosed brat?"  
  
"No," Tai said, "I'm not."  
  
"That's right, because if you don't show up, Shingu would know that he's won."  
  
"Yeah," Tai said,"And I'll never give him that satisfaction. I'm going to the Prom, but with who?"  
  
"Um, well..."  
  
"All the girls no doubt have dates by now."  
  
"We can think about that later. You've got to get to sleep, you've got to drive into the city tomorrow."  
  
"Why?" Tai asked.  
  
"Kari will explain it to you."  
  
  
From the shadows, Shingu stepped out,"Digidestined, evil Digimon, huh?" 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Part 4  
  
The next morning, Tai swore to himself and he speed down the highway. "Stupid Mimi for coming here, Stupid Yolei for not know her that well, stupid Kari for saying yes. Wait, why did Mimi have to find a new place to stay at? Oh yeah, stupid Sora-no, wait, Sora's not stupid, she's the nicest person I've ever known."  
  
"Uh, Tai?" Kari asked from the passenger seat,"Are you sure you can drive while you're so mad?"  
  
"I'll be fine," he said. Even though he was angry at her, he couldn't yell at his little sister, it was like some power she held over him,"I'm....just stressed."  
  
"About Sora?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kari thought for a moment. "Tai, why don't you just tell her how you feel?"  
  
"I will," he said,"At the prom on Friday."  
  
"Who are you going with?"  
  
"I'll decided that later."  
  
Kari was worried,"Why not now?"  
  
"Because we're at the airport."  
  
  
"Great," Shingu said, leaning on his walking stick,"How can this kid run so fast."  
  
He had been following Davis all day to find out what he and Tai were talking about last night. First was a stop at the soccer field, where Davis practiced with his team mates all morning, then they decided to run a little marathon, around the Odiba city limits. Shingu was exhausted. And now, he's going to go swimming and at a public pool.   
  
Shingu, limping, followed Davis down the stairs to the locker room. Being carefully not to be seen by him, Shingu snuck around the room, until he could get a clear view of Davis, without Davis seeing him.  
  
He waited until Davis had left, once he was sure Davis was not coming back down the stairs, he walked over to Davis's stuff, and started searching through it.  
  
"Let's see here," he said, searching through his bag,"Report card, pictures of Kari, Tai's autograph, porno magazine, wait, what's this?"  
  
He held up Davis's Digivice. "What is this?"  
  
He held it up to the light, when suddenly, the screen glowed and a figure shot out of it. "Ahh!" Shingu yelled, jumping back.  
  
"Greetings," the figure said.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" Shingu said, quivering.  
  
"Let's just say that I am an interested party in eliminating Tai Kamiya."  
  
Shingu's fear disappeared. "Why are you here."  
  
"Let us make a...deal, shall we? We both want Tai eliminated. I want him out of the way, because he is the leader of the Digidestined, and without him, they will fall into disarray. And if he is out of the way, Sora will be yours."  
  
"What do I have to do?" Shingu asked, very interested.  
  
"I will give you power, in exchange for that, you must destroy Tai Kamiya."  
  
"Simple enough," he said, smiling wickedly.  
  
"Do we have a deal?"  
  
"Yes, we do. Just one thing, what is your name?"  
  
"You can call me Piedmon."  
  
  
"Jeeze," Kari said as soon as they stepped into the airport,"There must be at least a million people here."  
  
"I'd say more," Tai said.  
  
The two of them were trying to make their way over to the gate where the flight from America was arriving, while not losing each other.  
  
"Its going to be near impossible to find Mimi in this crowd," Kari said. With all the people moving around, she was tempted to grab Tai's hand, but didn't. She wasn't five years old anymore.  
  
"Don't worry," Tai said,"You'll know her."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Just trust me, oh look, there she is now."  
  
Kari turned towards the crowd and gasped. There was Mimi all right, but with a head of bright pink hair.   
  
"Tai! Kari!" she shrieked, running towards them. "How are you? Its been so long since I've seen you."  
  
She hugged Kari as hard as she could, then got Tai. She hugged him, then planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Mimi," Tai said, annoyed.  
  
"Oh," she said, turning red,"I'm sorry. I just got carried away, I'm just sooo happy to see you."  
  
"Oh, " Tai said,"Its okay."  
  
"So," Mimi said, looking around,"Where's the rest of the gang?"  
  
"They couldn't make it," Kari said.  
  
"What about Sora?" Mimi asked, worried,"Aren't I staying with her."  
  
"No," Kari said,"She...has something important going on right now, so she can't."  
  
"Then who am I staying with?"  
  
"Us," Tai said, regretful.  
  
"Oh great!" Mimi said, cheerfully,"Now we can get to know each other better, guys."  
  
"Let's go," Tai said.  
  
"Wait, we still have to get my luggage."  
  
  
"T.K.?" Mimi asked as they walked out of the airport,"You're going to go to the prom with him?"  
  
"Well," Kari said," he hasn't asked me yet, but, I hope he does."  
  
They walked towards Tai's car. "Tai," Kari said,"come on. We've got to get going."  
  
Tai mumbled as he walked out of the airport with 12 big suitcases under his arms.   
  
  
"Hello," Mrs. Kamiya said, opening the door to their apartment,"I hope you enjoy your stay with us Mimi."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I will!" she said.  
  
"Come on," Kari said,"I'll show you to your room."  
  
"Great," Mimi said as her, Kari, and Mrs. Kamiya walked into Kari's room.  
  
Tai and his father mumbled under their breath as they walked inside the apartmet with all of Mimi's luggage. "How does Sora do this?" Tai wondered," How can she get all of Mimi's luggage inside of her small apartment?"  
  
"I don't even want to think about it," Mr. Kamiya panted.  
  
They manadged to bring Mimi's suitcase into Kari's room and placed them down.   
  
"Oh," Mimi said,"I guess its a good thing I didn't pack more, huh?"  
  
Tai fell over, exasted. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

part 5:  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK!  
  
"I'll get it," Tai said, getting up from the couch.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK!  
  
"I'm coming," he said, almost yelling as he opened the door,"Oh, hi guys."  
  
"Hi," Matt said. With him was T.K., Joe, Izzy.   
  
"Come in," Tai said, noticing that each one except for T.K., had a package. "What are those?"  
  
"Oh, these?" Joe asked, "Well...uh..um.."  
  
"They're gifts for Mimi," T .K. said, walking to the kitchen,"Do you have anything to eat?"  
  
"You all brought gifts for Mimi?" Tai asked, bewildered.  
  
"Yeah," Matt said,"Didn't you?"  
  
"No," he said, annoyed," I'm not trying to ask her out!"  
  
They were about to start fighting a gain, when Mimi came out of Kari's room, shrieking. "Matt! Izzy! Joe! its been so long since I've seen you guys!"  
  
"We...uh..." Izzy studdered,"We've brought gifts."  
  
"Oh," she said, hugging Izzy and Joe, and taking their gifts,"thank you soooooo much!"  
  
Then she walked over to Matt. "Hi there, sexy," she said, kissing him.  
  
Izzy and Joe hung their heads in defeat. Tai, remembering Mimi kissing him at the airport, said,"Hey, get a room you guys."  
  
"Why," Mimi said,"Are you jealous?"  
  
"No!" he said, defensively, when, in fact he was. Jealous that Mimi would kiss him, then, also kiss Matt. "I like Sora, remember?"  
  
Matt could see he was jealous. "Yeah, I remember," he said, pleased that he was able to cause Tai some discomfort.  
  
"Hi, Mimi," Davis said, walking in through the open door. He had Yolei and Cody with him.  
  
"Hi guys," Mimi said, walking up and giving Davis and Cody a kiss on the check.  
  
Matt and Tai's jaws dropped, both of them feeling jealous now. Kari just snorted in the back. "She's such a flirt," she whispered to Yolei.  
  
"Now," Mimi said, sitting on the couch,"Who am I going to go to the prom with?"  
  
"Me!" all the guys in the room, except for Tai, said, running up to her.  
  
"Guys!" Kari and Yolei yelled,"Can you stop trying to full your masculine desirers for one moment?"  
  
"Sorry," they said, sitting on the couch.  
  
"Good," Kari said,"Now, we've got to decided about the prom."  
  
"Tai," Mimi said,"Kari told me everything."  
  
Davis, and Yolei looked at her. Kari shook her head. They both nodded.  
  
Tai looked at Mimi,"So?"  
  
"So, who are you going to the prom with?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You'd better decided, its this Friday. Um, how about Kari?"  
  
He stared at her. "Mimi, I am NOT going to the prom with my little sister!"  
  
"Oh, " she said, hurt that Tai rejected her idea,"How about me?"  
  
Tai stared at her for a bit, then turned to his sister. "Would it really be that awkward if I went with you Kari?"  
  
Mimi threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Maybe you can still get Sora to change her idea," Kari said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well," T.K. said,"Why don't you..um...ask her to the movie's tonight. Yeah, that's it."  
  
"But by the tickets first," Davis said,"So this way she doesn't have to wait."  
  
"No," Kari said,"That's stupid! What if she says no?"  
  
"She won't," Tai said, full of hope,"Why would she? I'm going to bye the tickets now, see you later."  
  
"You idiot!" Kari yelled at Davis.  
  
"Who are you going to the prom with?" Mimi asked Kari, hoping it would spark T.K.'s mind.  
  
It worked. T.K. looked up,"Um, Kari.." he asked, his face turning red,"Would...you...um, like to..go.."  
  
"Of course!" Kari said, hugging him.  
  
"That's one down," Mimi said, looking at Yolei. She looked at her for a moment, then smiled. She turned to Izzy. "Izzy, you're taking Yolei to the prom."  
  
"What?" they both asked. Then they looked at each other,"Um, I guess that's okay."  
  
"Great!" Mimi said, grabbing the two girls,"Now, let's go shopping for dresses!"  
  
  
  
"Oh man!" Kari said, weekly as she walked back into the apartment, with two big bags, and a package with a hanger over her back.  
  
She numbly walked into her room, and threw down the packadges,"I never want to go shopping with Mimi again."  
  
She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Mimi had bought her a new outfit, a pink skirt with a matching shirt, and a large pink hat.  
  
She weekly walked to the kitchen. There she saw Tai sitting at the table, drinking a thick milkshake. "Now what?" she asked herself.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Sora said no," he said. He was surprised at Kari's appearance, but didn't want to get HER mad at her too."She said it was too last minute."  
  
"Of course!" Kari said,"I hate to say I told you so, but.."  
  
Tai looked at her laughing, then an idea formed for revenge. "Kari, get ready," he said, getting up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, "he said,"We're going to the movies."  
  
"What?" she asked. She was about to say no, but then thought that this might be a good time to talk to Tai about marrying Sora. "Okay, I'll get my purse."  
  
"I'll be waiting in the car," he said, disappointed that it wasn't getting to her.  
  
  
As Tai and Kari were driving down the road, she decided that now would be as good a time as ever to talk to him. "Tai?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
She wasn't sure how to start. "Tai, um, do you think that maybe its time you settled down and started a family?"  
  
Tai nearly drove into another car, "What?"  
  
"Well," she said, starting to turn red," Well, um, maybe should find a nice girl and get married."  
  
"I'm only 18."  
  
"Well, lots of kids are getting married at 18, so..."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, um, nothing," she said, turning to look out the window," I was just thinking that maybe you should propose to a girl, like, before Friday."  
  
He pulled over to the side of the road,"Kari, what are you getting at? Are you trying to get me married? Before Friday?"  
  
"Well," Kari studdered,"I..um...I've seen lots of girls come and go with you, and just thinking, that, maybe you should start searching for the right girl, yeah, that's it."  
  
"All right," he said, pulling back onto the road,"we'll talk about this later."  
  
  
  
"Great!" Sora said to herself as she walked into the movie theater,"I manage to sneak away. My mom's going to be pissed if she ever found out I closed up the flower shop earlier to go to the movies, but..."  
  
She stood in front of the theater. Even though she said no, she knew Tai. He bought the tickets before hand, so he'd be here to try and get his money back, but what a surprise he'd have when he saw her here.  
  
She saw his car park a three blocks down. "Great!" she said, he's here.  
  
She was going to run up to him, but then saw that he got out of the car, with a girl. A girl wearing a pink outfit and matching hat. She felt a sinking feeling. "He's..he's going out with Mimi? I..should have known that he'd go with another girl. Why would he want me? He thinks I've been ignoring him these past couple of days, and saw no when he asked me to the prom."  
  
She started crying and ran off.  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Part 6:  
  
Nadako walked past Sora's room, when she heard her sobbing. "I wonder what's wrong?" she thought, knocking on the door.   
  
"Who is it?" Sora asked, depressed.  
  
Nadako opened the door and walked in. "Its me," she said.  
  
"What do you want?" Sora asked, aggressively and depressed at the said time.  
  
Nadako was hurt, and Sora found she couldn't help pitying her,"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, I know you're just doing your job."  
  
She hesitated for a moment, then sat beside Sora. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Everything," Sora sobbed,"I just saw Tai with my best friend."  
  
"Ouch," Nadako said.  
  
"Yeah," she sniffiled,"Its not like I can blame him though, I've been ignoring him the past couple of weeks, so why shouldn't he try to date someone else"  
  
Sora started crying again,"Thank you for your concern, but I really need to be alone."  
  
Nadako nodded and left. "Man," she thought,"Sora really loves that guy Tai, she's heartbroken. There must be something I can do to help her."  
  
  
  
Tai woke up the next morning, to the sound of his mother banging on the door,"Tai Kamiya," she said,"This is the last time I'm going to tell you to get up!"  
  
"Yeah right," Tai mumbled, slowly staggering to his feet. "If stupid Mimi wasn't blabbing to Kari all night, then maybe I could have gotten some sleep!"  
  
He got dressed and walked out to the kitchen. He saw Mimi and Kari sitting at the table, eating. "Good morning sleepy head," Mimi said, cheerfully.  
  
Tai just growled at her as he sat down. "So, Tai," Kari said,"Have you decided who you're going to the prom with?"  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"Oh," Mimi said, thinking. "Listen, Tai, the only reason you're going to the prom is to make Sora jelous, right?"  
  
"No, " he said, looking at her,"The reason I'm going to the prom is to prove to the snot-nosed brat Shingu that I don't give up!"  
  
"So you're not planning on making Sora jelous?"  
  
"That's why I'm bringing a date," he said,"I just haven't figured out who yet."  
  
"Well," Mimi said,"My offer still stands."  
  
Tai looked at her again,"Mimi, I am NOT taking my sister to the prom!"  
  
He playing with his food,"Besides, she's all ready got a date."  
  
"No, "Mimi said, annoyed,"I meant the offer about taking me! You're only going to do it to make Sora jelous, right?"  
  
Tai nodded.  
  
"Well, I want to see you two together more than anybody! So..."  
  
Tai sighed,"Okay, Mimi, will you go to the prom with me?"  
  
"Sure!" she said, hugging him,"And to make this more believable, I'm going to hang around with you today at school! I'm just going to put my make up on, then I'll be right back!"  
  
She skipped into Kari's room and closed the door. "Tai, what's wrong?" Kari asked,"You look pale."  
  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," he said,"Me and Mimi?" He clutched his stomach.  
  
  
"Well, this didn't work," Mimi said as she and Tai walked down the hall, side by side. "We haven't seen Sora all day."  
  
"I know," Tai said, sadly. Without Sora around to get jelous, he had to put up with Mimi all day for nothing. If he couldn't stand her being right next to him, he didn't even want to think about the prom.  
  
"Hey guys," Matt said, walking up to them.  
  
"Hi," they both said, sadly.  
  
"No luck, huh?" he said.  
  
They both shook their heads.  
  
"Well," he said,"You've got two more days, and then the prom itself, so..."  
  
"Don't remind me," Tai said.  
  
Mimi took out a stick of gum from her purse. "Want a piece?" she asked as she put a piece in her mouth.  
  
"No thank you," Tai said.  
  
"Nah," Matt said,"Too much chewing make's my jaw week and...look! There's Sora!"  
  
Tai and Mimi turned to where he was looking. Sora was indeed there, walking side by side with Shingu.  
  
Mimi suddenly grabbed Tai's arm and put her head on his shoulder. "Just play along," she whispered. Louder she said,"OH Tai!"  
  
"Uh, right. Yes, Mimi?"  
  
"That was a statement, not a question!" Mimi said, annoyed, still chewing her gum.  
  
Sora saw them, then decided to try one last ditch effort to see if Tai really cared about her. She grabbed hold of Shingu's arm.  
  
"Now what?" Tai asked.  
  
"Um, oh, I know!" Mimi said, pushing Tai up against the wall. Making sure that Sora was looking, she kissed Tai.  
  
The entire hall was silent as they watched Tai and Mimi kiss. "Oh no," Sora thought,"He is going out with her."  
  
"Wow," Matt thought,"they're really going all out."  
  
Mimi thought,"I never thought that my first kiss on the lips would be with Tai, oh well, he's not that bad. I think I can make some of the girls back in America jelous with this. I just have to bring in a picture."  
  
Tai's mind was a blank until he felt something slip between his lips. "She..she's giving me the tongue?" Tai asked, amazed.  
  
Sora ran off with Shingu following her.  
  
"They're gone," Matt said.  
  
Tai and Mimi pulled apart. "Great!" Tai said, chewing something,"I think that plan failed. Now Sora probably hates me."  
  
"Tai?" Mimi asked, moving her tongue around the inside of her mouth,"What are you chewing?"  
  
"Gum."  
  
"I thought you didn't take any," Matt said.  
  
"Ew!" Tai shouted, spitting it out.   
  
"I wondered where that went," Mimi said.  
  
  
Tai ran over to the fountain washing his mouth out. "Well," he thought,"At least it wasn't her tongue."  
  
  
Later that day, the guys went to the tuxedo shop. When Tai went in for his fitting, Matt was telling Davis what transpired that day.   
  
"...and then they kissed," he said.  
  
"They what?" Davis asked, almost yelling.  
  
Matt nodded,"But I think they're plan backfired. Sora probably never wants to see Tai or Mimi again."  
  
"This is just great!" Davis said to himself. Getting up he said,"Excuse me, I'll be right back."  
  
Running out of the store, he ran up to the nearest pay phone. Putting the last bit of change he had left in his pocket he dialed Sora's number. "Please be there, " he said.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Sora? Its Davis."  
  
"Hi Davis."  
  
"Hi, listen Sora, I need to tell you something very important. Remember today, when you saw Tai and Mimi kiss, well it wasn't real! It was just a plan to make you jelous!"  
  
"Really?" she asked, full of hope.  
  
"Yes," he said,"so don't worry! I'm still trying to get him to realize how much he loves you, but I think he's about to give up."  
  
"Oh," Sora said.  
  
"But I won't. I've got to go. Talk to you later. 'Bye."  
  
  
He walked back into the store to find Matt getting fitted and Tai sitting on the chair. "Tai," he said sitting next to him, "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"I explained this all ready," Tai said,"Mimi and I aren't..."  
  
"No, not that. Listen, how much to you like Sora?"  
  
"Very much," he said,"You know that!"  
  
"Well, do you ever see her having your children?"  
  
"What is this about?" he asked,"Kari was asking me the same thing last night! Why, did I get her pregnant?"  
  
"No- wait, are you telling me that two sleep together?"  
  
"No, that's why I was wondering."  
  
Davis sighed,"Listen, if you really want to be with Sora, then you should think about marrying her, that's all I'm saying."  
  
"This conversation has ended," Tai said.  
  
Davis shook his head and turned to face Izzy. "Izzy, listen, I was wondering if you could do something for me?"  
  
"Yes," Izzy asked, looking up from his magazine.  
  
"Well, something is wrong with my Digivice. Information keeps spreading out across the screen."  
  
"Let me see," Izzy said, taking the device,"I don't believe this. Davis, somehow you're Digivice has a virus in it."  
  
"What? Can you fix it?"  
  
"Yeah," Izzy said,"Good thing I made copies of the programs on them, but, how did this happened?"  
  
"You're the computer expert, not me."  
  
"Well, the only way I can think off is that a virus Digimon passed through it."  
  
"So we have an evil Digimon hidding out in the city."  
  
"Exactly, "Izzy said,"And we'd better find him, quickly."  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Part 7:  
  
Matt impatiently knocked at the door to the Kamiya residence. "For the last time," he could hear Tai cry from the other side of the door,"I'm coming, Matt!"  
  
He opened the door really fast. Matt was surprised that Tai would opened the door without his shirt on, but, he was thankful Tai had on his tuxedo pants. "How did you know it was me?" Matt asked.  
  
"You're the only one who knocks ten time, even though someone replied," Tai said, letting them inside. Behind Matt were his date, T.K., Izzy and Yolei, Davis, and Joe.  
  
"Make yourselves at home," Tai said, walking into his room,"I've just got to finish getting dressed." He knocked on Kari's door,"Kari, T.K's here." He walked into his room and closed the door.  
  
"T.K.?" Kari asked, as she stepped out of her room.  
  
"Wow," T.K. said to himself as he saw his date. She had on a purple dress, with no sleeves, that ended at her ankles. "You look, really good," he said as she joined him on the couch.  
  
"Thank you," she giggled.  
  
"Where is Mimi?" Matt's date asked, impationatly,"I want to get going."  
  
"The prom doesn't start for another three hours, sis!" Davis yelled.  
  
"Well, I don't want to have to wait in line!"  
  
"Enough arguing," Mimi said, walking out of the room,"I'm here."  
  
She had on a pink(what else?) dress with short sleeves that ended right above her knees. Her hair was decorated in curls, and her face was lightly done with makeup. "Wow!" all the guys in the room thought,"I'd kill to go to the Prom with her, and Tai's upset because he is?"  
  
"Where is my date?" Mimi asked,"Tai, come on!"  
  
"I'm coming," Tai said, walking out of his room, completely dressed. His goggles were gone, and his hair was combed down.  
  
"Come on!" Matt's date said, grabbing Matt,"let's go!"  
  
"Yeah," Yolei said,"The limo's waiting."  
  
The girls dragged their dates outside to the limo. "Ahh!" Joe said,"There is no way we're all going to fit inside of here."  
  
"Sure we are!" Mimi said, getting inside. Once inside, she yanked Tai in with her. "Now, you guys get in!" she said.  
  
Matt and Davis's sister shrugged and got in. They saw that Mimi was cradling Tai's arm while she was sitting. Tai gave Matt a 'Kill me now' look. Matt shook his head and he and his date sat next to them. Now, that side of the limo was full.  
  
Izzy and Yolei got in next, sitting across from Tai and Mimi. T.K. and Kari sat next to them. "What did I tell you?" Joe said, "There's no more room."  
  
"Yes there is," Yolei said,"Since T.K. and Kari and smaller than the rest of us, they took up less room. See, there's one seat left."  
  
"How are we both going to fit?" Davis asked, annoyed.  
  
"One of you will have to sit on the other's lap," Mimi said.  
  
"What?!" Davis and Joe asked at the same time.  
  
"We have to hurry!" Izzy said, checking his watch.  
  
Davis and Joe looked at each other. Joe held out his hands,"Play you for who sits on the bottom."  
  
"Deal," Davis said.  
  
"Rock...paper...sissors...shoot."  
  
"Damn!" Davis said.  
  
Joe felt a little relived as he got in. Then Davis sat on his lap. The limo driver snickered a bit as he closed the door.   
  
  
  
"Well," Matt said, as he led the crew to the doors of the hall,"Here we go."  
  
Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. There were kids dancing on the floor, and an equal amount at the tables. "Let's find our table first," Tai said, struggling to be heard over the loud noise. His crew agreed. They started to walk over when Joe yelled,"Look, there's Sora and Shingu."  
  
Tai spun around. Sora was there all right. She had on an elegant red evening gown. Her reddish brown hair was pinned up, and her face was absolutely gorgeous.  
  
"Quick," Mimi said, grabbing Tai's face and kissing him long and hard.  
  
Sora looked at Davis and nodded, as if to say, 'I know.'  
  
Tai pushed Mimi off of him,"Would you stop that! We don't have to make out every time they look at us!"  
  
"Oh," Mimi said, a little hurt,"Well, let's sit down so we can decided what to do next."  
  
They found their table and took their seats. A woman walked over to them. "Oh no," Tai whispered to Mimi. "She saw us and now she's going to throw us out," he said, thinking she was one of the chaperones.  
  
Davis turned around,"Oh," he said,"Its just her. Say hello to everyone Nadako."  
  
Nadako just grabbed Davis's shoulder and flung him up into the air, placing him on the ground,"I need to speak to you in private," she whispered, pulling him away.  
  
The others just stared for a moment,"Wow," Izzy said,"I never want to get on her bad side."  
  
  
"What is it?" Davis asked.  
  
"Have you found a way to get Tai to propose yet?"  
  
"No," he said,"Wait, why do you care?"  
  
"I just...I saw how much Sora loves him. Can you make him propose before midnight? If he doesn't she'll be forced to marry Shingu."  
  
"I know," Davis said, reaching inside his pocket,"I brought along something in case he does."  
  
He pulled out the object. It was a box, opening it, he should it to Nadako. "Great!" she said,"He's lucky to have a friend like you."  
  
  
The dance went on for an hour, and the whole time Tai sat at the table and watched whatever Sora did. Mimi was getting extremely bored, being forced to sit next to him the whole hour was tough. Sure, she could have done something else, but, she was Tai's date, and that meant staying by him. It wouldn't have been so bad if he would talk to her, but he just kept staring at Sora. "I've got to think of something," Mimi thought,"I'm afraid he's going to go postal any minute."  
  
Suddenly, she got an idea, getting up, real quickly, she ran off. "Where'd she go?" Tai asked himself,"I bet she's off to have fun with someone else. What kind of company have I been tonight? Sure, we might not like each other deeper than friends, but she was still my date."  
  
He decided that he had done enough moping around, he was here to have fun. He got up and walked in after her. "Mimi!" he cried.  
  
In the crowd, Mimi smiled,"Yes, he's taking the bait." Turning her head back towards the crowd, she saw who she was looking for. Taking a big step, she walked right into him, causing him to fall over. "AHHHHH!" she screamed.  
  
"Mimi!" Tai said, trying to move through the crowd. Once he did, he saw Mimi lying on the floor, with her eyes closed, in the arms of Shingu. Sora was standing right beside him.  
  
"Shingu!" Tai said, hatred dripping from his voice, his fists clenched,"What have you done to her? If you've hurt her in anyway I'll...."  
  
"Easy, Kamiya!" Shingu said, with the same amount of hatred,"your date ran into me!"  
  
Tai was ready to rush to Mimi's side, when he saw Sora. She was staring right at him,"Tai," she said, softly,"You're with Mimi?" Since she knew that they where together only as a plan to make her jealous, she decided to play along with it.  
  
"Yes," Tai said, seeing how much she was getting jelous,"I am!"  
  
He walked over to Shingu, and kissed Mimi softly on the forehead. Mimi's eyes shot open and she hopped up. "Tai," she said,"I can't believe you did that..."  
  
"I thought you were unconscious," Shingu said.  
  
"Oh," she said,"Everything's looks dark." She fell right into Tai's arms, pretending to faint.  
  
"Get up!" he said.  
  
Mimi stood up and straightened her dress. "I'm okay."  
  
They turned to leave, "By the way, Sora," Tai said,"Happy Birthday."  
  
Sora saw the two of them walk into the crowd, arm in arm. She was beginning to doubt if they really were pretending.  
  
  
  
The rest of the night was a burr for Tai. He could remember dancing and having a very good time with Mimi. Then, before he knew it, it was time to announce the King and Queen.  
  
The announcer stood up on the stage and held up an envelop. Opening it he said,"And the King is....Shingu Otamo."  
  
"Of course," Tai mumbled.   
  
"Quiet," Mimi whispered to him.  
  
"And the Queen is...Sora Takenouchi!"  
  
Tai threw up his arms,"Is the whole world against me!"  
  
When Mimi didn't tell him to shut up, he looked at her. She was so angry she was nearly blowing steam,"I should have been Prom Queen!"  
  
"Mimi," Tai said,"You and Matt are singing the song for their dance, you can't do both."  
  
"Even so!" Mimi said, getting up,"If you'll excuse me, I've got to sing."  
  
She started to walk away, then turned back towards him. "Tai, are you sure you'll be all right? If you want me to dance with you this last time..."  
  
"No," Tai said, sitting down and the table,"That's okay. I..I'm okay. I've lost. Even though I've lost battles before, this one seems worse. I've lost her, I've got to accept it."  
  
Mimi walked over to him,"Even though the reason we went here together was to make Sora jealous, I just want you to know that I had a great time." She kissed him lightly on the check,"You're a very good person. and if you need to talk about Sora..I'll still be at your house for the next couple of days."  
  
He smiled,"Thanks Mimi."  
  
She smiled and walked towards the stage. Tai's mind than started to wander as he saw Sora and Shingu dance. He thought about the day he and Sora met, the day in the the Digital World when they were swallowed by Whamon. The day Sora was taken prisoner by Datamon. When her crest wouldn't glow because she thought she didn't have any love.  
  
His mind kept wandering until Davis sat in front of him. "Tai?" he asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry things didn't work about between you and Sora, " he said," And for what its worth, we were all rooting for you."  
  
"Thanks Davis," he said,"You're a great friend."  
  
"And hey," Davis said with a smile on his face,"This night wasn't a total lose, I mean, the person you went here with was the girl all these guys would have killed to come with."  
  
"Yeah," Tai said.  
  
"You should be happy for Sora. I mean, you'll find love again."  
  
"Yeah," Tai said.  
  
"And plus.."  
  
"Wait!" Tai said,"What did you say?"  
  
"I said,'and plus.."  
  
"No, I mean before that."  
  
  
Davis thought for a moment,"Oh, 'You should be happy for Sora. I mean, you'll find love again."  
  
"That's it," Tai said, smiling,"Love. I love her. I lover her. This is beyond a simple crush, I LOVE her."  
  
Getting up, Tai started to walk towards Sora and Shingu. "Tai," Davis cried, reaching inside his pocket. Throwing him the object, he said,"You might need this."  
  
Tai caught it and looked at him strangely.  
  
"Just in case you needed it," Davis said, winking. Davis looked at his watch,"Oh crap!" he said,"Its just a minute til midnight! Hurry up Tai!"  
  
"Thanks," Tai said.  
  
  
He pushed his way through the crowd until he reached Shingu and Sora. "Excuse me," Shingu said,"Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm butting in," Tai said, pushing Shingu out of the way. Shingu was about to attack Tai, but T.K., Izzy, and Joe held him back. Davis ran up to them, "Forty-five seconds."  
  
"Tai?" Sora asked, confused.  
  
"Sora," Tai said,"I did a lot of thinking and I've come to a decision. "  
  
"Fifteen seconds," Davis said, starting to sweat.  
  
Tai got down on one knee. He held up the object Davis gave him, opening it up for Sora to see, he said,"Sora, will you marry me?"  
  
"Five.." Davis said.  
  
Sora was shocked. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Four.."  
  
It took her a moment to register what Tai had just asked her.  
  
"Three.."  
  
She was so happy, she blanked out again.  
  
"Two..."  
  
"Tai," she said.  
  
"One.."  
  
"Yes, I will marry you," she said at the exact same time as the clock struck midnight.  
  
"Wait!" Shingu said,"Its after midnight, your proposal is void."  
  
"No," Davis said,"come on."  
  
"Nadako," Shingu barked,"Tell them that their plan is over."  
  
Nadako walked over to Tai. Shaking his hand, she said,"Congradulations!"  
  
"Yes!" The Digidestined cried,"They did it!"  
  
"Now," Mimi said,"I guess it would be pointless to continue the dance now. So, let's start over, with a song I brought from America. Its from the Disney movie,' Beauty and the Beast', but I've tweaked the lyrics."  
  
Tai and Sora held each other tight as the song started.  
  
Mimi took a deep breath and began.  
  
"Tale as old as time   
  
True as it can be   
  
They're best friends   
  
Than somebody bends   
  
Unexpectedly"   
  
  
Then Matt sang:  
  
"Just a little change   
  
Small, to say the least   
  
Both a little scared   
  
Neither one prepared   
  
Sora and Tai-chi."  
  
Soar and Tai smiled as they heard the lyrics. "I love you Sora," Tai said,"I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize it."   
  
Then Mimi sang again"  
  
"Ever just the same   
  
Ever a surprise   
  
Ever as before   
  
Ever just as sure   
  
As the sun will arise"   
  
Then it was Matt's turn:  
  
"Tale as old as time   
  
Tune as old as song   
  
Bittersweet and strange   
  
Finding you can change   
  
Learning you were wrong"  
  
Sora pulled Tai closer,"Its okay. All that matters is we're together now.."  
  
Mimi sang again:  
  
"Certain as the sun   
  
Rising in the east   
  
Tale as old as time   
  
Song as old as rhyme   
  
Sora and Tai-chi."   
  
"...forever," Sora said, kissing Tai.  
  
"No!" Shingu shouted, unable to control it anymore. Running up to Tai he said,"Sora is my bride!"  
  
"No!" Tai said, ready to protect Sora with his life. He charged at Shingu, but he grabbed him by the arm, and flung him into the refreshment table.  
  
Grabbing Sora, he ran out of the hall.  
  
to be continued... 


	8. Default Chapter Title

Part 8:  
  
Tai slammed his fist into the coffee table, nearly breaking it in two. "What do you mean you have no idea where she is?"  
  
The police officer held up his hand,"Please, Mr.Kamiya, we are doing everything we can to locate her, but it might take some time. You have to sit here and wait, there is nothing more you can do. Let us do our job."  
  
"Thank you," Kari said, showing him to the door of the apartment.  
  
After he left, she closed the door with a sigh. Walking back into the living room, she saw Tai sitting on the couch, fists clenched. "When I get my hands around that little bastered's neck, I'm gonna...."  
  
"Please," Mimi said, starting to rub his shoulders,"You have to calm down."  
  
Tai took a deep breath,"Kari," he said,"I want you to call everyone and tell them to get over here. We're going to look for Sora ourselves."  
  
  
  
Sora slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked herself. She looked around. It was a dark room, with hardly any light at all.   
  
"Ahh."  
  
She spun around at the sound of the voice. From out of the darkness walked Shingu,"I see that we are awake," he said, walking towards her.  
  
"Stay away from me!" she said, jumping up. Backing towards the wall she said,"What do you want from me!"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" he asked,"You're going to be mine, married or not!"  
  
Sora felt incredibly scared. Was he going to rape her? All though she was terrified, she said, bravly,"Oh yeah? Well just wait until Tai gets here, than you'll be sorry!"  
  
"Oh no," another voice said,"I think you're the own who's going to be sorry."  
  
Sora saw another figure step out of the darkness. A white face, with a mask over the top of his head, pushing down wild yellow hair. She screamed.  
  
  
It was at least another hour before the other Digidestined reached Tai's apartment.   
  
"How are you feeling?" Joe asked,"The way Shingu threw you into the table, I'm surprised you didn't break anything."  
  
"Who says I didn't?" Tai asked, holding up his bandaged arm.  
  
"Hmm,"Joe said, examining him," Compound fracture? Hmm."  
  
"Yeah," Cody said,"I'm surprised the way he did that, it was almost like you were a rag doll."  
  
"Enough about that!" Tai said,"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Actually," Yolei said,"It does."  
  
"How so?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well, the way in which he threw you, it was almost like he had superhuman strenght.,"Izzy said, typing away at his laptop,"If we combined that with the possibility that an evil Digimon gave him this power, we should be able to find we they are."  
  
"How?" Matt asked.  
  
"Simple," Yolei said,"Remember, what happened when Myotismon entered this world? Wherever he went, all the technology malfunctioned. There have been a number of reported power failures near the Nerima district. If we can pinpoint the center of the outages, then it will be no problem to find the evil Digimon, at least."  
  
"Got it!" Izzy said,"I've found the center. Its an old warehouse."  
  
"Of course," Davis said, sarcastically.  
  
"Come on!" Tai said, getting up,"Let's go!"  
  
"Wait," Matt said.  
  
"Wait?" Tai asked,"What do you mean wait? Sora's out there, and Shingu's doing God knows what to her! I'm not going to 'wait'!"  
  
"Tai," T.K. said, paitionetly,"Shingu has a Digimon with him. Let us get our Digimon, and we can help you out."  
  
Tai looked at his watch. Sitting back down,"You've got fifteen minutes. If you're not back with them by then, I'm going myself."  
  
The new Digidestined got up and ran to their apartments, while Kari ran into her room. "Gatomon!" she called, waking up her sleeping Digimon.   
  
She yawned, walking into the room."What happened?"  
  
  
"Piedmon!" Sora screamed,"We defeated you, years ago!"  
  
"True," Piedmon said,"You banished me through the Gate of Destiny, but, I eventually found my way out."  
  
"Do you have any idea with whom you're dealing with?" Sora asked Shingu,"This guy is the devil incarnate! You have no idea what he's capable of!"  
  
"Oh," Shingu said,"But I do. With his help, I will destroy Tai, and then you will be mine, forever."  
  
"Even if you kill him," Sora said, tears streaming down his face.,"I'll never love you!"  
  
"Oh, you will," Shingu said,"No woman can resist me. HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Tai will come," she said,"and then you'll regret this."  
  
"When he comes," Shingu said,"He'll pay."  
  
He turned around and left with Piedmon. Sora stared out through a window at the star filled sky above. "Please hurry Tai."  
  
  
  
"So,"Veemon said, as the group of Digidestined followed Izzy down the sidewalk,"Tai and Sora?"  
  
"Yeah" Davis said,"and at the wedding, I'm going to be best man."  
  
"No you're not!" Matt said,"I'm going to be best man."  
  
"No," Izzy and Joe said,"I am."  
  
"Would you guys knock it off!" Tai yelled,"There can't be a wedding without a bride!"  
  
"He's right you know," Kari said,"You guys are all over acting. Tai will chose you he thinks is right for the best man. Right Tai?"  
  
"There's no use in buttering me up," he said, following Izzy,"I'm not the one picking bridesmaids."  
  
"Why you little..." Mimi and Yolei began.  
  
"Quiet," Izzy said, stopping in front of a warehouse,"We're here."  
  
Tai jumped behind a dumpster, and the others followed. "How should we do this?" Davis asked.  
  
"We've got to go in quietly," Matt said, "they've got Sora."  
  
"No," Tai said,"We've got to go in fast and quick."  
  
"That's stupid!" Joe said,"They'll hurt her."  
  
"Which is why we go in fast!" Tai said,"Before they know what hit them."  
  
"Tai," Matt said,"I don't think that.."  
  
Tai grabbed Matt's shirt,"I'm in charge here, and if you don't like it, get out of here! I don't need you!"  
  
He let go of Matt's shirt. "No way," Matt said,"I'm not going to back away now, not after trying to get you and Sora together."  
  
"Then shut up. I'm the leader, so let me do my job!" he said, standing up. "Davis, have your Digimon digivolve now!"  
  
"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon!"  
  
"Hawkmon armor digivolve to Halsemon!"  
  
"Armadillomon armor digivolve to Digmon!"  
  
"Patamon armor digivolve to Pegasamon!"  
  
"Gatamon armor digivolve to Nefertimon!"  
  
"Now," Tai said,"you guys go in first. Blast your way in. We'll be right behind you."  
  
Davis nodded at his team,"That's you job, Cody."  
  
"Do it," Cody said to Digmon.  
  
Digmon moved over to the front door and yelled,"Gold Rush!"  
  
Piedmon heard something outside, moments before the door blasted open, revealing his enemies standing there.   
  
"Get Piedmon!" Tai yelled from behind them,"It'll take all of you together to take him down."  
  
"Let's go!" Davis said,"Attack Peidmon!"  
  
"You'll find that I'm not so easy to defeat!" he gloated, "Come and get me!"  
  
From behind Piedmon, Sora shouted,"Tai!"  
  
Shingu reached up and grabbed her, pulling her into another room.  
  
"Take care of out here," Tai told Davis,"Shingu is mine!"  
  
Tai ran past the battle and into the next room. "Sora!" he cried,"Sor-woh!"  
  
Tai had to blink to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Before him was a giant pit, with a mining cars and track arranged in a spiral around the outside of the pit, one layer on top of another, reaching the bottom. "I..I don't believe this," Tai said,"This warehouse must have been a mining factory. Amazing!"  
  
"Tai!"  
  
He turned toward the sound of her voice. She was inside of one of the mining cars with Shingu in front of her. "You'll never take her," he said, destroying the break on the car, sending her down the track.  
  
"Help me, Tai!" she cried, as the cart she was in gained speed, so that she couldn't jump out.  
  
Tai instinctly ran for her, but Shingu stepped in front of him. Shingu went to punch Tai in the face, but Tai ducked. He punched Shingu in the stomach, and ran after Sora.  
  
He jumped into one of the cars following Sora's. "I'm coming," he said.  
  
"No!" Shingu cried, jumping in the car behind his. Tai turned around, and they started to fight again.  
  
"Tai!" Sora cried,"Be careful!"  
  
Tai punched Shingu in the face. Shingu staggered back, then punched Tai in the front of the face.   
  
Tai struggled to keep conscience, as Shingu broke the connector between the cars. Shingu laughed as the cars rode the track, down towards the bottom of the pit.  
  
As Tai's car slowed down, he felt himself slip away. "So tired....." he said, slipping away.  
  
"Tai!" Sora cried,"Help me!"  
  
Tai opened his eyes. "I've got to safe Sora."  
  
He stood up and jumped down to the next layer, landed in the carts as they past.  
  
"You again?" Shingu asked, as he and Tai started fighting.  
  
Tai punched Tai in the side of the head, due to his previous blow, he staggered back and fell out of the car. Looking to the bottom of the pit, Shingu smiled.  
  
Shingu hopped over all the cars and landed in Sora's. She cringed into the corner of the car,"Oh no," she said.   
  
"Now," Shingu said, standing over here,"With Tai gone, you can be mine forever."  
  
"Shingu," Sora said,"I can't. I know Tai will safe me. I believe in him."  
  
"How can you have such faith in him?"Shingu asked, amazed.  
  
"Because.."  
  
Shingu turned and face the back of the cars as he heard that voice. Tai was climbing back into the car,"...I love her. And my love with always give me strength."  
  
"No!" Shingu cried, jumping at him. He grabbed Tai and together, the two of them fell over the edge, down towards the pit.  
  
"Tai!" Sora cried, desperately trying to find her fiance. She took a deep breath and jumped out of the car, landing on the track.   
  
"Tai!" Sora cried, looking over the edge. "Tai! He's..he's gone."  
  
She fell to her knees and started crying.  
  
"Hey Sora, if you don't mind, can you give me a hand?"  
  
Sora ran to the edge and looked over, Tai was there, hanging on by his left hand, his right hand held an uncounsous Shingu.  
  
Sora grabbed Tai's hand and pulled them both over. "What happened?" Sora asked.  
  
"The others..."Tai panted,"The others beat Peidmon. Without him as a power source, Shingu lost his strength. and he was no match for me without it."  
  
"Tai," Sora said, shaking her head,"Still as arragent as ever."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.  
  
"Oh shut up and kiss me!" she said, pulling him closer.   
  
After beating Piedmon, the others ran into the room, but the fight was over, all they saw was Tai and Sora kissing. "Come on," Matt said, moving the others out to door,"I think they need to be alone.  
  
  
Later that night, Tai stood on the balcony of his apartment, staring at the stars. After the police took Shingu into custody, he broke away, and haven't been seen since. He supposedly went back to where he came from. It didn't matter to him. Tai's Rival had moved himself out of the game, he wasn't Tai's concern anymore.  
  
Now he sat, staring at the night sky. He felt a presence behind him. Turning around he saw Sora. "Hi," he said, smiling.  
  
"Hi," she said, brushing her hair behind her ear."How are you feeling?"  
  
He shrugged,"Okay."  
  
"I'm glad to here it," she said, kissing in on the side of the face. Then she couldn't hold it in any more. She started laughing as hard as she could.  
  
"What?" Tai asked.  
  
"Oh," Sora said, hugging him,"I'm just so happy that I can't hold it in. I have never been more happy in my entire life than I have been at this moment. I love you Tai, and we're going to get married. We're going to start a family! I'm so happy."  
  
They started to kiss, then Tai said,"Stop."  
  
He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a paper box. "Here," he said, handing it to her,"I bought this for you right after we came home."  
  
She tore off the paper then opened the box. "Oh, Tai!" She held up about a two inch wide golden circle with a golden chain that hooks behind the neck. A locket. Tai smiled,"Open it!"  
  
On the inside bottom was a carved star with a heart in the middle of it. The inside top read:"I'll love you forever, like the stars are forever!"  
  
"Oh Tai!" Sora cried,"I love you."  
  
The two lovers embraced each other and kissed until the sun came up.  
  
THE END 


End file.
